


I for Ivy

by Embli



Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [9]
Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gotham Rouges, Slice of Supervillain Life, plant friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: Ivy has a PhD and plant friends and no shoes because she'd rather be barefoot in the grass.
Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922716
Kudos: 7





	I for Ivy

Succulents, orchids, mosses. Roses, violets, oak trees. Water lilies, blueberry bushes, snapdragons, venus flytraps. Poison Ivy.

Her name was Pamela Isely once. Doctor Pamela Lillian Isley. Now it’s just Ivy. She chose the name, but sometimes she’s bitter about the fact that nobody calls her doctor anymore. She did earn her degree. But then, she is not the only PhD among Gotham’s rouges.

Daisies, nightshade, orange blossoms, olander, dandelion, hemlock.

She walks barefoot through the grass. Sometimes there are others with her. Harley, Selina, some henchperson or another. But so long as Ivy has her plants she is never alone.


End file.
